Pokemon Shimmering Snow
by DarkSageGreen
Summary: Pichu stumbles upon the ice throne and is thrown into a journey beyond wonders. If you think this is some baby Pokemon story, it isn't, it is about the hard lives of Pokemon in a war.
1. Chapter 1: When My Life Became Wierd

Hello fellow Pokémon fans, this isn't my first fanfict but my other fanfict has humans in it so... Anyway, this story is featured from the eyes of a Pichu because if I chose and Uber tier Pokemon there wouldn't be that much excitement in the story when it comes to battles and hardships.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nintendo or Pokémon, but I sure want to! Another added thing: PLEASE REVIEW!

Okay, I won't keep delaying you from the story so here it is:

* * *

Pokémon Shimmering Snow

'Riolu, wait up!' I shout.

While I try to keep up to Riolu's fast pace, I trip and fall. Igglybuff walks over to me glaring at me with its huge eyes.

'Are you okay, Pichu?' Igglybuff asks.

'I don't think so,' I rub my head in pain.

Igglybuff is suddenly pushed by Happiny who comes with some herbs.

'Happiny!' She happily cries out.

'Thanks Happiny!' I gratefully accept the herbs and eat them.

WHAM!

Riolu whams into my head. Why is it always my head?

'Guys you got to see this!' He exclaims oblivious to my injury.

We follow him and we enter a small frozen cave.

'You can see your reflection in this ice face,' Riolu explains.

'I can't see anything,' I explain.

I walk past Riolu and into the cave.

'Hey, how did you get into the cave Pichu, there is an ice wall blocking the entrance!' Igglybuff says.

Soon Magby, Tyrogue and Elekid arrive on the scene.

'Magby, use flamethrower!' the others command.

'I won't be able to, it's NeverMeltIce!' Magby explains.

'Pichu, stand right here,' Elekid instructs.

I come half way forward where the supposed "ice wall" is. I feel normal, not even cold. They stare at me, confused.

'Should I explore the cave?' I suggest.

'Go ahead,' Tyrogue scoffs.

I continue into the cave and meet no Pokémon strangely. At last I arrive to a huge ice crystal throne where a giant dragon Pokémon is frozen sitting on its throne. Suddenly, the ice around it begins to melt.

'You have come at a time of great peril,' it booms 'the balance of our world is at danger. In the same way it was created it shall fall. From the great energy of fires and lightning, we shall fall.'

'Can't you do anything?' I ask.

'No, for I created the balance, and as I grow weaker and older, someone must re-create the balance. Seek the victory Pokémon and perhaps you shall live another day,' it explains.

Its throne becomes darker and the ice reseals around it.

'But I'm just a Pichu! I can't save the world!' I cry out.

Ice starts to appear as the cave freezes. I run as fast as I can to escape the cold. I exit the cave only to find that my friends are missing. How long was I in there?

I travel to my hometown, Sora, where I find it burned down to rubble. This was no work of an ordinary fire or a fire created by Pokémon I travel to the town sign, which is rusting and Sora, is crossed out and is replaced with "WAR ZONE". Suddenly, in the distance, I see a Lucario walking towards me.

'This is a war zone child, what are you doing here?' Lucario questions me.

'I don't know, this is my hometown,' I explain.

'This town was destroyed a year ago. You can't have been born here. I come here once a week, to grieve for the losses of everyone,' Lucario says with a sombre tone.

'Where do you live now?' I ask.

'I live in the Refuge Centre of Alto. Follow me and I will take you there.' Lucario says.

END OF PROLOUGE


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons for the Current Event

Hey Guys! It's DSG here! Anyway, I wrote the second chapter, which is more of a prologue than chapter 1. If you read my first chapter before I uploaded the second chapter, I edited a few things. e.g. Sora was not abandoned for 20 years but is destroyed from an unknown fire. There are some really minor things other than that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nintendo or Pokémon, so I'll use the Pokémon move Wish! Another added thing: PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER 2

We travelled rather far when Lucario stopped me.

'Up there, is Alto,' Lucario points at a ridiculously high mountain 'When the mountain touches the sky, that's where Alto is.'

Lucario goes ahead of me, while I struggle behind. He is at least twenty metres behind me when I notice a radiating heat around me. I turn around, but it seizes me...

I wake up in a cave, how long did I sleep? Is Lucario here? In front of me I see a bright ember on some wood. I attempt to walk to the entrance to the cave but I fall, my leg is gashed and begins to bleed.

'Don't move! You'll just hurt yourself even more!' a voice shrieks.

'Who's there?' I manage to respond but it is interrupted by a cry of pain.

'They came, those weird machines, they bombed Alto, I used my psychic powers in the nick of time to save you,' it replied, 'now come towards me.'

It suddenly it becomes visible, it isn't much bigger than myself. It has a beige colour, orange ears and big blue eyes. It touches my wound which for some reason vanishes.

'Who are you?' I ask.

'My name is Victini!' It cries out.

'Why did you save me?' I ask.

'I was lonely over the last year until I saved you, you know, because of recent events,' Victini whispers.

'What recent events?' I ask.

'You don't know what I'm talking about?' Victini questioned.

'If I did, I would know right?' I suggest.

'You're lucky then, the fact that you don't know any of our hardships,' Victini whimpered.

'Will you tell me what happened then?' I ask.

**ONE YEAR EARLIER (Victini's Narration)**

The tensions between 'homo sapiens' and humans began before I was born. They had rare encounters, and even more rarely, both sides survived with no one enslaving each other. We feared each other and thus grew hate against each other and wanted to kill each other. The government had always wanted to capture a homo sapiens alive but always failed, likewise the Homo sapiens but they had succeeded if they hadn't killed one of us.

In a cold bitter winter, which especially was going to be much harder after one event, yet life among Pokémon flourished.

'Victini, President Lickilicky is holding the winter carnival in Alto! Are you coming?' A friend of mine, a Sewaddle, asked me.

'I doubt it, you know how the elders are with me,' I reply.

The elders were basically, the ministers of our town. I was the youngest Pokémon in the town, they didn't like the fact of me exploring the world and going on adventures. Also the elders were my 'guardians' because they found my egg one day and raised me.

I always wanted to know what the carnival was like; even though I know the descriptions of it in our runes. Sewaddle decided to stay, and his doom was caused because of it. One elder went, who happened to actually be a minister in parliament, Heatmor, who was also celebrating the winter carnival and would always bring me back something. I always liked Heatmor, but the other elders said he spoiled me.

Once the carnival had started several Chatot and Munna came to Flevis to display the features live amazingly. The first speech that came was that of Lickilicky, who seemed oblivious to the fact that the tensions between Homo sapiens and Pokémon were at an all time high before the start of the war. Porygon-Z, who was vice-president and head of Non-Pokémon affairs announced and I quote:

'Times have been hard, very hard recently, we are on the brink of war with 'homo sapiens', they could attack at any time and betray our neutrality with them, we must be on our guard. Without further ado, enjoy the carnival!'

After two or so hours Porygon-Z announced sadly:

'I said before that we were at the brink of war. That is no longer, the town of Sora has been destroyed. Their aircraft is inbound towards Flevis. We are sending Braviary this very moment to save the people of Flevis. We are also going to send rescue teams of strong Pokémon to see whether there are any survivors among the rubble of Sora. We weren't ready when Sora was tragically destroyed but we are for the people of Flevis!'

I believe he continued his speech but I was running to the elders who quickly told me to run as far as possible. That was the loneliest year of my life. I ran towards Alto by myself and then the bombing on Alto happened where I saved you, and here we are now.

'I lived in Sora,' I whispered.

'Did you experience the bombing?' Victini asked.

'This may seem strange but I did not experience the bombing,' I explain to Victini.

'You could have travelled forward in time?' Victini suggests.

'No, before the war I remember I went into a cave which was blocked by an "ice wall" as my friends said but to me it wasn't and then when I exited the war had already happened for a year,' I counter.

'Is there a slight possibility that you were frozen and because of the bombs you melted?'' Victini questioned.

'I think you are right, Victini. Thank you for everything!' I thank.

'Where are you going now, Pichu?' Victini asks.

'I hadn't told you my name and you knew... How did you know?' I ask.

'I know a bit of psychic powers, but I am not that good at them,' Victini replies 'Anyway, where are you going?'

'Well, we need for first right? Then we'll travel to Alto,' I say.

'Wait! There is a competition where the prize is food in Alto! Can you compete for us?' Victini exclaims.

'That is both convenient and smart. Let me guess, Victini, your psychic powers?' I laugh.

'Actually, no, they delivered posters across the Pokémon land, and I happened to find one while you were unconscious. I believe the Homo sapiens targeted the Alto food supplies,' Victini explains.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!' I exclaim.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: Alto and the Tournament

Hey guys, if you like fighting this and the next chapter will be full of fighting. I know I forgot this for my previous chapters so here it is:

I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo. But if I did though... Now that would be good! I'll edit the others so if you read a previous chapter it will now have a disclaimer! Another added thing: PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyway, here's chapter 3 proudly brought to you by DSG!

CHAPTER 3

'Please, Pichu! Please sleep!' Victini persists.

'I'll keep going until I drop dead!' I reply.

'But you need your rest for the tournament!' Victini brings up a whole new topic.

I really hadn't thought about that for days since we left the cave. I think reaching Alto first is something more important. As long as Victini is safe there, if he could heal me with a simple touch, he could heal the survivors of Alto. Who knows, for all I might know he could be the Victory Pokémon?

'Fine, but wake me up early,' I scoff.

Victini keeps his word and wakes up earlier than I wanted; we continue our path and reach Alto by noon.

Half of Alto had been destroyed, I gasp at the beautiful and horrific sight. The beautiful sight is the splendour of the remaining but beautiful city.

A Hydreigon confronts us and says 'Are you entering the tournament, weaklings?'

'Hey! I'm not as weak as I seem!' I shout.

'Well, you seem pathetic so that puts you around horrible!' Hydreigon chuckles, 'Registration is down that way.'

At least he did something nice, I think. When we head over in his direction we realised that he led us into a pub by the looks of it. We immediately run away from the sights in there which I would frankly never do or would like to describe and we head outside and go in the opposite direction of where Hydreigon pointed.

We find the registration booth where a Chimecho registers me in the tournament. She leads us into our lodging and gives us some bread.

'You might never come back,' she explains and leaves.

Three days pass and the tournament starts.

'Your matchups are!' the MC, an Exploud, 'Blaziken vs. Snorlax! Hydreigon vs. Tyrannitar! Bisharp vs. Probopass! Pichu vs. Luxray! Lampent vs. Durant! Eelektrik vs. Mienshao! Yanmega vs. Victreebel! Mismagius vs. Honchkrow! That is all the matches!'

So I am up against a Luxray. Luxray is an electric type Pokémon so the judges wanted to make it interesting. Well, I don't care what the judges think! I am going to win this competition!

A few hours pass which I spent being nervous and devising a strategy against Luxray.

'Good luck!' Victini says to me and we shake hands before I run out into the dojo to fight Luxray.

He is much bigger than I thought. In fact, he is lot bigger than me.

'Let the battle begin!' A judge calls out.

Luxray begins with a huge leap at me. I suddenly realise, I'm lucky I'm small as dodge Luxray with ease. I start to wish about healing myself for the future when Luxray runs towards me a tackles me which sends me flying across the dojo. I land on my tail and slowly get up. I think I'll return his tackle! I pace as volts start to fly around me until I am completely surrounded in volts which I use to wham Luxray. He staggers but I receive some recoil and trip. He returns the volts by discharging all of his electricity into me as though he wants to finish me up in this one move. I... fall to the ground... but I see a star... I see Luxray looking at me expecting me to faint. My wish only recovered me a little but enough to stay alive. I have an idea that might work but it is risky. Should I use my reversing powers? I leap into the air and spin so Luxray knows where I'll strike. He gets ready to leap there and as he leaps overeagerly I spin in the reverse direction and wham his back making him land on the cold surface of the dojo. He staggers a few times and collapse unconscious.

'Pichu is the winner of the match!' A judge shouts and I am escorted back to my lodging.

Victini isn't there but arrives a few hours later.

'Where were you? Why are you returning so late?' I immediately interrogate him.

'I watched the other matches, you have some strong opposition,' Victini says.

'How is that even possible? I thought the people who stayed in the competitors lodging could only see their roommate's matches so there could be no strategy discussions,' I interrogate further.

'I cannot believe you forgot!' Victini laughs.

'What?' I ask.

He vanishes before my face. That's how he saw all the matches, typical Victini. He reappears and hugs me. I feel restored and he forces me to go to sleep but I wake up constantly in the night from anxiety only to be told be Victini to get back to sleep.

I finally manage to get some sleep and wake up early for training. Victini is fast asleep but I do not rouse him as he should get his sleep.

I head over to the training room where I find every remaining competitor training. Hydreigon is there too, not that I really care though.

'So the weakling made it through the first round, my, my, Pokémon must be getting pretty weak these days,' Hydreigon smirks, 'by the by, did you know Bisharp is your next opponent?'

'Well, guess what? I'll win the tournament!' I yell in response.

Mienshao walks towards us, 'There is no reason to start fighting now, you'll have plenty of time for that in the dojo, besides, I don't want an unfair disadvantage over anyone in future battles either.'

Despite Mienshao's words we remain glaring at each other. Hydreigon will kill me in the arena if I don't beat him. There is even a possibility of him killing me after the battle.

Victini comes in looking for me. I walk over to him and we go back to our lodging. Suddenly, we hear the sound of a gong.

The MC announces, 'Today's matches are: Blaziken vs. Hydreigon, Bisharp vs. Pichu, Lampent vs. Mienshao, Victreebel vs. Honchkrow! That is all for the matches today!'

In a matter of minutes, I'm called to the dojo. Hydreigon either won or lost really quickly, anyway, Victini and I do our pre-fight handshake and I see him vanish in the distance as I step onto the dojo.

Bisharp steps forward and bows at me, I bow in return but I keep a glance on her. She is as around as big as Luxray, but is coated by steel unlike Luxray.

'Begin!' A judge shouts.

Bisharp's hands turn into two huge saws and Bisharp lunges towards me, I narrowly dodge it and reply with some reversals which pummel Bisharp. Bisharp's iron head then retaliates by smacking it into me causing me to be whammed into the ground. Bisharp's hands become saws again as she jumps up with her hands near my head. Suddenly, I feel slight heat behind me, Victini is right behind me. I blow a kiss in Bisharp's way and she becomes rather confused as her arms miss my body which is still stuck in the ground. I begin to wish of healing as Bisharp, who is still confused, is struggling to find me. I try reverse spins to try and get myself out of the ground but it fails and Bisharp recovers. Bisharp heads over towards me with her saws and whams me hard... I... feel... so faint and my... wish has one more... attack before... it takes... affect... I feel revitalised as I feel a swirling heat hit me. Victini is helping me win. Bisharp looks at me in disbelief as I managed to survive the hit. The judges look shocked too. I unleash my tackle followed by volts and Bisharp faints.

'And Pichu is the winner!' A judge cries out in disbelief. The judges murmur to each other about their decision and the escorts take me back to my lodging. Victini comes back sooner because of the fewer matches and we begin to talk.

'You healed me during the battle, didn't you?' I ask him.

He doesn't reply for awhile but finally I break him, 'Okay, I did heal you. Why? I healed you because it is impossible for a Pokémon to survive an attack which kills a Pokémon in a matter of a minute.'

'That would explain why the judges reacted astonished,' I exclaim 'Oh yes, Victini, I don't think you should do that again.'

'But your life could be in danger, Pichu!' Victini cries out, 'Hydreigon is your next opponent and your bitter rivalry with him would make him want to kill you. He will show no mercy.'

Night passes and we are taken to the dojo's entrance. When the time comes for me to go to the dojo I shake hands with Victini and as I walk into the dojo I turn back.

I stare at Victini's worried eyes as he vanishes.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Conclusion and Loneliness

Hey guys, this will be the final conclusion to the tournament, also please review! I am willing to accept any feedback, so do not hesitate to review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo. If I did, this fanfict would be a game.

Anyway, here is chapter 4 brought to you by DSG!

CHAPTER 4

'Begin!' A judge shouts.

Hydreigon uses his three heads to fire out several flames, sparks, and focal blasts at me. I do a dive roll to dodge the flames but the sparks hit me and the blasts were so poorly aimed that they missed me. This is probably how the previous opponent lost, Blaziken. I stagger and I can already see that Hydreigon is smirking expecting me to fall down. But I jump up and prepare to tackle him as volts start to fly out of me. His three heads shoot water at me and he starts to surf them before unleashing his previous combo. If he keeps this up, I will faint in a matter of one or two moves. I blow a kiss to him but it is blocked by the waves he creates by surfing on the water. He is untouchable. I decide to wish about healing as I continuously dodge his attacks. Most of my previous opponents specialised in physical attacks but not Hydreigon. I tackle the wave with volts in order to try and do damage to Hydreigon via his own waves. But the tackle was a mistake, he seizes the advantage and unleashes his combo. All of his moves hitting me... Surely... I'm... dead... because... I told Victini... not to heal... me... But he betrays his word because he is typical and I jump up as I use reversing attacks on Hydreigon's back. He makes us soar and slides me off his back before unleashing his combo. In an instant, I manage to blow a kiss, which, luckily confuses him and his attacks miss. Hydreigon conceals himself in waves again so, while he is confused, I still cannot touch him. I fire up my tackle and send volts flying into his waves which zap him powerfully. I take more recoil than usual because I'm soaked as well. Hydreigon isn't confused anymore though and I see his classic smirk as he unleashes his combo onto me. I spin into his attacks, managing to avoid each one of them by reversing and hitting his neck which sends him crashing into the ground. He doesn't stir. Did I accidently kill him?

'Pichu is the winner!' A judge announces as I see Hydreigon's eyes flicker open.

Good thing I didn't kill him. I just don't find it right in taking someone's life away.

'You're much stronger than I thought,' Hydreigon nods with all his heads as we bow and head to our lodgings.

After half an hour, Victini returns to the lodging.

'Congratulations on making it into the final!' Victini exclaims.

'Why did you heal me?' I interrogate him.

'I didn't, because you told me not to. However, I did see you wishing in the battle, perhaps your wish came true,' Victini explains.

He's right, I did wish in the battle and I completely forgot about it.

'Mienshao is your opponent in the final. He is a good fighter,' Victini tells me.

'So how much food do we get as a prize?' I question.

'We get a year's supply of food, delivered by a Tropius,' Victini exclaims.

'So we won't have to worry about food for a month...' I say.

'Remember, you haven't won yet!' Victini cries out.

'What are we doing after the tournament?' I ask.

'I hadn't thought of that. Do you want to see whether that companion of yours from before is still alive after the tournament?' Victini suggests.

'Good suggestion,' I reply because it is.

'Okay, now get some sleep, Pichu!' Victini says as he peers out of a little window next to his bed.

I wake up even earlier to get some more training. Mienshao beats me there though but I find him meditating.

He stands up to greet me, 'Salut Pichu, you seem troubled.'

How would he know that? I know I want to train and learn a new electric attack but how could he have known?

'I know because I meditated instead of sleeping as of preparation for today's battle. Meditating increases your power, thus my plan but it also allows me to sense some things. Now how do you want help with your electric type moves?' Mienshao asks.

'I want to learn a new attack for the match today,' I say.

'But first, answer me this. How did you learn both your reversing skills and your wishing skills? I believe they can only be learnt via an egg,' Mienshao questions.

'I don't know. I know my father was a Togetic but left us when I was very young which would explain my wishing skills but I have no idea about my reversing skills. Maybe because of playing chase with my friends I would spin and reverse spin and I dodged them,' I explain.

'I have a few discs which you can learn attacks without training. Let's see, how about this one? It has the word 'return' in Pokérunes. Do you want to try this out?' Mienshao suggests.

'Sure, but wait, why are you helping me?' I ask.

'I want a challenge in the final,' Mienshao replies.

It's rather insulting but I lie to him in my thoughts, saying thanks.

Mienshao clicks on a button and a holographic screen appears. He selects a Pichu and the holograph shows a simulation of a Pichu attacking with 'Return'.

'Now you try,' Mienshao instructs.

I land the attack just as the holograph demonstrates. Mienshao applauds and goes off to meditate.

I practice my new attack for awhile when the gong strikes to begin the battle.

Victini shakes my hand goes in the other direction.

'Begin!' A judge shouts.

Mienshao rushes forward to me and leaps high only to pound me with a kick. I try my new attack but it is easily detected by Mienshao and I'm kicked again. I unleash a tackle allowing the volts to seize but the tackle itself failing. Mienshao leaps up again ready for a kick but his foot skims my body and he collapses. I send my volts from another tackle at him but he detects it and returns a sphere created from the air. I start to run away from the sphere but return at the last second and wham myself into the sphere and convert this into a volt tackle which hits Mienshao.

Suddenly, a huge siren blares.

'The match is off!' The judges can hardly be heard with the siren, 'Please come with us if you wish to live!'

However, this shout is interrupted by bombs falling and exploding. My ears are literally deaf from the noise. A wave erupts from the explosion and duck as fast as I can...

I can't move. I'm dead, I think or under a pile of rubble. I wish for healing, and eventually it arrives. Over the next two hours I manage to crawl out the wreck and I begin looking for survivors. The bombs really deafened my ears that I think my right ear is deaf.

'Victini!' I shout.

No reply.

'Anyone?' I yell.

I hadn't felt this lonely since I came to the remains of Sora. Everything in ruin, not even tumbleweed remain, and that is a symbol of desertion. I begin my journey descending the mountain, but I look back and I shudder. I miss my mother. She'd always comfort me, and she's probably dead. Heck, I even miss my father, who I only knew for a year. I begin to cry, simply thinking about my home and family saddens me. And now Victini, who kept me alive onto this point, is dead.

I descend the mountain slowly, kicking rocks from time to time. Eventually, I make it to the cave where Victini and I stayed. The sight of the poster saddens me, for that stupid thing was the thing that killed Victini! But if Victini is the Victory Pokémon, surely he can't die? Oh who am I kidding, he's dead but unfortunately, I'm not. I want to end this war once and for all! I want Homo sapiens and Pokémon to live along side each other!

I march down the mountain and keep on walking in one direction. In a direction no Pokémon has ever gone.

I'm so tired. I want to take a rest but I can't because I must keep going! I collapse; I shut my eyes as dust flies everywhere.

I'm back awake and I continue my march, however, food is becoming rather a big problem. My stomach gurgles at every thought I make.

I see water in the distance, but it takes me in another direction! No! I must not believe the mirages around me! I attempt to avoid the mirages until I see a forest but there's a catch. It's fenced and there is no way I could possibly penetrate it.

However, on the trees lie numerous berries. This must be the Homo sapiens' farms. I reach the fence and avoid all movement, I have never seen a Homo sapiens before but my mother has warned me to avoid them at all cost. I reach the fence, and merely scrap my paw on it. It sends a little shock, designed to knock someone out except Pokémon of electric origin. I barely fit through the fence's chains and I climb up a tree and eat a few berries. An alarm rings and several squadrons of Homo sapiens start searching each tree in this farm.

My heart is pounding. If they find me, I'll be dead, or worse, captured alive. They'll discover the secrets of Pokémon and we'll all die. They're nearly at my tree; I peek out of the canopy to see what Homo sapiens look like. They're much bigger than me, but then again, nearly everything is bigger than me. They're tall and upright, and similar to an Infernape, except without the flaming head, and Infernape don't have weird garments.

They arrive at my tree. Firstly, they count the amount of berries. They whisper something to each other. They've found me. Suddenly, a smaller one steps forward and announces something. The others act hostile at the small one's action and do a motion as though they were threatening to beat it. It must have seen me and is taking the blame. They all walk off except the small one.

It tries to find me in the leaves and gestures for me to come down. I'm scared, I don't want to come down, and it could harm me. But it took the blame, maybe I interpreted incorrectly, maybe they want it to kill me. I might as well die, I have nothing, and I start to descend the tree when I remember recounts of Homo sapiens from Victini. When both sides would meet, there would only be hostilities.

I stay hidden and it continues to collect berries. That was not worth the food. Why do I still want to stay alive? I have nothing, and I am nothing. I can't do anything. The huge ice dragon said to find the Victory Pokémon to live another day. I did do that, and thanks to Victini I did survive. I failed all of them. I deserve to die.

The Homo sapiens returns and grabs a leaf and draws a picture. It takes its time but it draws brilliantly. It draws the moon and that a Pichu (I) will die if I don't go to some sort of building. Perhaps it means shelter. This thing is trying to keep me alive. It leaves some crumbs of a type of food and gestures me to follow it. It is trying to trap me. I eat the crumbs and I see the building it was referring to. I crawl past it who wonders where I am and I enter the building. The building has a few Miltank who I huddle to.

'Hello, younglin'!' She moos at me.

'How did you get here?' I ask.

'I came 'ere 'cause I like the humans,' Miltank answers.

'What are humans?' I question.

'Oh, you 'now, Homo sapiens, or somethin' like that,' Miltank replies.

'How can you like humans?' I force myself to say the word.

'The' treat us nice, unlike back 'ome,' Miltank says.

'They killed all my friends and family, I am no one because of them,' I explain.

'Wha' 'bout me? Am I your friend?' Miltank asks.

'Except you of course,' I reply.

The small human comes into the building and starts milking the Miltank.

It says something to the Miltank gesturing at me.

'He says that he likes you,' Miltank says to me.

'You can understand humans?' I ask.

'It's simple, most humans can't understan' us, but we can 'em,' Miltank exclaims, 'but this boy's special. He can understan' what we say.'

After milking Miltank he offers me some of the milk. I graciously accept it.

Maybe humans aren't that bad after all.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Sorry if Miltank's accent is hard to understand, I was attempting to make Miltank sound like a southerner to indicate where Pichu is. The boy, however, will not have this accent. Chapter 5 will be much longer than the previous chapters and the ones that follow will be even larger.


	5. Chapter 5: The World Burns

Pokémon Shimmering Snow

Hey guys, it's DSG, anyway, it took a day too long to release this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon or Nintendo! Or do I?

Anyway, here is chapter 5, brought to you by DSG.

CHAPTER 5

He ties the red ribbon around my right ear. It's already deaf anyway; I don't think decorations will hurt.

'There you go! Come on Pichu, let's go!' He says

He hugs me. What is his name?

'My name is Tiberius, but you can call me Tiber,' he answers.

Tiber can really enter the thoughts of Pokémon by making contact to them. Miltank is right. We run out to the pasture and pick the berries. He leaves the two best ones to me, and gives half of his berries to his parents and the other half to the Miltank who inhabit the farm. Tiber's parents notice me but they don't seem to care.

Saturday comes and Tiber's parents are away somewhere and Tiber, the other Pokémon inhabitants, and I have a wonderful day, picking the berries and running around the farm. Maybe living with a human isn't that bad. I don't see why Pokémon in Alto seem to have so much hate against them.

In the evening, Tiber and I lie on a hill watching the farm. He notices something on the tree, and he gestures me to follow him.

We find a Caterpie eating the leaves of a berry tree happily. I jump up to greet it.

'Hello!' I grin.

'Hello,' it replies and it looks up at me with its big bulging eyes.

'That's Tiber over there. He runs the farm with his parents. Come with me and I'll show you to a nice place to sleep,' I say.

I jump onto Tiber's shoulder who offers his hand to Caterpie. Caterpie crawls onto it and we go to the farm where the Miltank stay.

I jump on Miltank and Caterpie comes crawling after me.

'You seem awfully friendly,' Caterpie exclaims.

'Is that a bad thing?' I ask.

'In times of war, I would say so, because people die in war,' Caterpie replies.

I hadn't thought about my family or my old friends for a long time. When night falls, and all are asleep I silently sob myself to sleep.

A Miltank named Buttercup wakes up during the night and comforts me, 'You know, Pichu, it's okay, you're safe.'

'Why did they have to die?' I sob.

'War affects everyone, I'm lucky my sisters are alive,' Buttercup explains.

'It's not fair,' I answer.

'War is a game of deceit and lies, remember,' Buttercup says, 'Now dear, please go to sleep.'

I fall asleep beside Buttercup.

Morning rises and we all wake up for another hard day of work. Caterpie stays in the barn, eating the Miltank's hay. They don't mind though because they prefer berries.

Tiber goes into his house and returns sadly.

'My parents are caught up in the war. It's reached the Capital. They can't come back until the fighting stops,' Tiber explains.

Several human soldiers arrive with huge weapons and small weapons. It is like they are preparing for a battle.

'Sir, you may want to take as many berries possible and leave the vicinity soon, a Pokémon army, is marching in our direction. There will be bloodshed,' a soldier explains to Tiber who gestures to Caterpie, Buttercup, the two other Miltank and me to follow him. I go on his shoulder while Caterpie rests on Buttercup's blue bell. We run out of the farm, when we hear pangs.

'They've opened fire,' I hear Caterpie whisper.

'Sorry, Belle, but we need to escape,' I hear Tiber whisper to a Miltank.

He climbs onto Belle and we ride at a fast pace, followed by Buttercup and the other Miltank.

'Enjoyin' the ride Pichu?' Belle asks.

Her golden bell rings crazily as her pace increases.

'I'm feeling a little sick, actually,' I reply.

We arrive at a shelter quite far away from the farm.

It's crowded with Pokémon and humans.

'It's a farm boy! Get him!' Someone shouts.

Everyone rushes towards us. I unleash a volt tackle at that someone and I threaten others who try to get near my friends.

'Miltank, rollout!' I hear Tiber shout.

Caterpie manages to jump onto Tiber as the three Miltank turn into huge balls of rock and circle us in order for anyone to reach us.

'Stop the fighting!' I hear someone shout.

The humans back off and the Miltank break their balls of rock.

A man with a scar across his face comes forward, 'Is it really worth fighting, when you should cherish your last moments alive?'

'Yeah! So give us the food so we can cherish our lives!' Someone suggests.

A crowd of murmuring agrees.

'Silence!' The man shouts, 'The boy can decide whatever he wants to do with _his_ food!'

The man does a certain hiss when he says the letter 's' and he particularly emphasises the hiss in 'his'. That doesn't sound like a human...

BOOM!

Fire surrounds us and I'm tugged away by Tiber, at least I think so. Fire nips my face as I am stuck in a crowd of screams. It horrifies me. I fall onto the ground petrified with fright. I consume myself with hopelessness.

My heartbeat is rapid that it creates a faint hum, my ears are pounding and I'm too scared to scream.

I crawl through bodies, fear and blood before Caterpie finds me in all the mess, 'Pichu! You're alive! Good! Tiber and the others are waiting for you. Follow me!'

I crawl with Catepie into a small hole in the wall and crawl through a passage. We arrive in another room, untouched by the blaze.

'It was a Seviper,' I gasp, 'where is everyone else?'

'I don't know,' Caterpie replied.

'What do you mean you don't know?' I shout, 'I thought you said they were waiting.'

'I told you that so we could survive!' Caterpie exclaims.

'We have to go back!' I scream at Caterpie.

'We can't,' he replies.

A tear rolls down my cheek. I thought we could all live in peace. I was wrong; they are all horrible, both humans and Pokémon. The worst fact is that Pokémon learnt human language as a weapon.

'How could they do this?' I cry in frustration.

'Your face... It's burnt,' Caterpie notices.

'I know that,' I reply angrily.

'There's no need to angry at me,' Caterpie replies.

'Just leave me alone,' I sob.

I turn around and kick the wall. The wall collapses and I see the bodies of Pokémon and humans. Immediately I see the bodies of Belle and Butttercup. I gesture to Caterpie who is immediately silenced.

'My right ear deaf and my left eye burnt, friends dead, this war have already killed me,' I say.

'Don't worry things will get better,' Caterpie tries to consoles me.

'Caterpie, I'm going back to the farm,' I whisper.

'I'll come with you,' he reassures me.

We make a way out grimacing at the sight, craters cover the earth. This is a monstrosity. I don't know how they could do this, and I don't want to know.

'Come over here!' Caterpie exclaims.

I walk over him and see the bell of Babbette.

'They still may be alive,' Caterpie says, 'It looks like they were heading towards the farm.'

'Either that or it fell off when we were evacuating,' I concur.

My tale speaks of war,

It is much exempt from bore,

From the frozen throne.

What was that? It was like someone else inside my head said something. Maybe I'm going crazy, from everything going on.

_You're not very nuts,_

_You don't think I'm real but,_

_I'm a conscious mind._

Again what's with this voice! I shake my head as if to shake the voice out.

'Stop speaking haiku!' I shout aloud.

'What are you talking about?' Caterpie asks, 'Are you okay?'

'I think I'm fine,' I reply.

_Do not trust the worm,_

_Your heart, he wishes to earn,_

_But he is fishy._

Caterpie likes me?

_Yes._

I'm not asking you!

_In the blast he saved you out of love._

So he lied to save because he loves me.

_Basically._

_PICHU! PICHU! PICHU... _'Pichu! You awake?' Caterpie asks, 'You dozed off for a second.'

'I did?' I mumble.

_Yes you did._

I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!

_Sorry..._

We walk down the trail and reach the farm.

'It doesn't seem like Tiber came back...' I sob.

'Whatever the case, we can still live here while the war goes on as we have good supply of food,' Caterpie suggests.

'Good idea,' I say, trying to forget Tiber. Caterpie blushes at my words, he really does like me.

_Told you._

Shut up!

We stay at the farm for a day. Caterpie crawls up a tree on the second day and glows a bright white. Sooner or later he becomes a Metapod.

'Guard me during the period I become a Butterfree because I'm very weak in this state,' the newly evolved Metapod says.

I stayed up the whole night guarding Metapod, sooner than I thought Metapod glows white again and evolves into a Butterfree I walk over to Tiber's bed and sleep. Well I try to sleep, but my other conscious just happens to like bugging people all night.

_I'm hungry. Kill the butterfly. Heal your injuries for your own sake!_

In the middle of the night I wake up. I hear a missile or something of that sort and it whams into the farm but it doesn't explode.

_Whew, that was close!_

You really need to shut up.

_Well stop narrating your life in first person in present tense!_

You really are crazy.

Anyway, Butterfree and I go to investigate the missile.

'Stay away from me,' it shouts.

'No thanks,' I walk up to it and poke it. Suddenly a whole screen of Pokérunes appears before my eyes. In shock, I tackle rushing volts into him.

'No all my mechanical functions are dead because of the shock!' It yells.

'Are you some sort of mechanic or something?' I question.

'Yeah, by the by, my name's Elgyem,' It says.

'Your body is half mechanical, why?' I question.

'Well, as a scout you obtain many injuries and thus to keep fit you need to keep updating yourself,' Elgyem explains.

'So is it possible to fix me up?' I ask.

'Not without the right materials,' Elgyem replies.

'So what are you saying?' I ask.

'Break into the Dream Factory nearby here. I'll give you a list of what parts I need to fix and enhance your eye and ear,' Elgyem explains.

_List for eye and ear_

_Digital enhancer_

_Radiohydrolic receiver_

_Hyperdense matter_

_Anti-tank metal_

_Thermal radiator..._

The list goes on and on, 'where am I supposed to find these things? I doubt even one Dream Factory would have all this stuff,' I complain.

'That's why Butterfree is coming with you,' Elgyem explains.

Butterfree flutters over and I jump onto him, silver wind shoots out of his wings as we take off. In a matter of minutes we reach the factory but it is heavily guarded by humans. Butterfree lets out sleep powder and all the guards drop down asleep. We creep into the factory to see thousands of Munna, Musharna and humans. The humans stop their work and look at us, preparing to strike. Suddenly, a worker throws a hammer at us but we narrowly avoid them.

'Get a gun,' one calls out.

A long rifle is given to the worker. He aims patiently. I begin to hear my heart pounding against my chest. I look at Butterfree, who can't see the rifle. PANG! The rifle fires and it skims my arm. My arm throbs and blood pours out. The marksman takes a few more shots, all which were misses. A man cries out, 'that was our last round!'

'Let 'em be then,' another man says, 'they could be 'part of 'em Resistance, they could be supportin' us,'

_Talk to them._

Not you again.

_Just ask them for the parts._

Why? So they can my brains off?

_Then ask that Munna over there._

You win.

I walk over to the Munna and whisper, 'does your factory have these parts?' I show her the list.

'Are you here to steal? If so, I'm going to call my mama,' she calmly says.

'See my ear and my eye,' I gesture to them, 'If they don't get better I'm to have to take them out, and that won't be very pretty. So can you help me?' I try to pull off a pathetic face but Munna doesn't seem convinced.

'Mama!' She cries out.

'You'll regret that,' I whisper as I attempt to electrocute her. Instead I'm completely disabled by psychic powers.

I look over to Butterfree, who is also in my state. Suddenly, a shock runs through my body and I hear my other self scream...

I wake up to find several humans looking at me, from the other side of the bars.

'Why did you come here?' Said, I presume the interpreter.

'My eye and ear are scarred permanently unless if I could get the equipment I need to fix them,' I explain.

A slender woman with red hair comes in. She whispers to one of the men and then she recognises me. It's Tiber's mother.

'Where did you get that red ribbon?' She asked me.

'Tiber gave it to me,' I say.

'Tiber will want to see this Pokémon immediately,' the woman says after my words were interpreted.

Tiber comes in and sees me. His face was decaying from the explosion. His face is too horrifying to look at.

'Pichu,' he says gently,' I'll get you your equipment.'

I truly wake up now, only with Butterfree next to me. I arouse him and tell him my dream.

In reply he says, 'a pleasant and nightmarish dream, how fascinating.'

He drops unconscious. The shock certainly hurt him more than me. If only there was a way.

_Travel through the vent._

Hmm... What vent?

_The one above you._

And how am I supposed to reach and open that?

_And how am I supposed to know that?_

You are a useless piece of garbage.I hear my other self cry. This isn't just my other self, this is my past self. The self I was before all this mess.

I'm interrupted talking to myself by a Pokémon in the cell adjacent to my cell.

'I know your problem,' it says. By its deep voice I presume it to be male.

'What?' I say.

'Your multiple personalities egged inside you,' he says.

'Multiple?' I question.

'Only one speaks loudly,' he explains, 'I knew someone who was similar. She helped us get here, even though she didn't want to.'

'So you're saying I came here... How?' I question.

'You teleported through time,' he says, 'teleportation always come in pairs though, one of them teleports, the other provides the energy. In my case, I provided the energy. Her other personalities came to life eventually and one destroyed herself. Her name was Gardevoir.'

He starts to cry, evidently, Gardevoir meant a lot to him. In the meantime Butterfree arouses.

_Kyurem..._

What? What do you mean Kyurem?

_Well, he provided the energy, so maybe he isn't as good as we thought. Maybe he wanted to teleport us to the future so he could change the world. Or maybe we are in the past._

Shut up.

_I don't think I will._

'I see your intelligent / smartass personality is arguing with you,' he laughs, 'by the way, my name is Gallade and I have a plan.'

'You do?' Butterfree says.

'First we need to cut the bars between us. I would have escaped a long time ago if I was in your cell,' he explains.

'Wait, why could you just cut the bars by yourself?' I ask.

'These bars need to be weakened, the other cellmates refused to help,' he explains, 'Pichu, tackle the bars.'

I do as I am told and wham myself into the strong steel bars.

'Good enough,' he says as he reaches out and stretches the bars. He enters our cell and sends his foot flying into the vent which immediately opens.

'Hurry up now,' he exclaims as he lifts Butterfree and me into the vent.

The vent is dark and hard to breathe in. I'm constantly coughing as soot enters my pure lungs. But within the soot I smell freedom.

_Hey, can you hurry up getting us out of this stink tube? The others are bugging me._

Tell them to shut up and that I'm trying my best to get us out of here.

_Okay._

We finally manage to get out but we encounter humans. They, without hesitation fire, Gallade somehow dodges the bullets and slices the guns in half. The humans stare in disbelief because it could have been them that were cut in half. Another one comes in who shoots Butterfree. Butterfree's wing pours out blood and I help Butterfree up.

'Pichu, I'm dying,' Butterfree utters, 'I want to tell you something.'

'No time for talking, more surviving!' I exclaim.

'Please,' he pleads.

I ignore him and throw him down stairs and I follow him. We reach a door which exits to the outside world. Gallade guards us from the back but a human comes around the corner and fires.

My heart is beating fast. I see the bullet coming at me and my memories flash before me.

PANG! It doesn't hit. I stare in disbelief and then I see at a dying Butterfree who manages to gasp, 'I love you.' He drops dead.

I run still amazed that I'm still alive and leap outside where I wait in the tall grass waiting for Gallade. Gallade comes out but with blood on his hands. He shakes his head and in rage kicks the door down. He is a good man no doubt, or someone who doesn't want to create a notorious reputation. We set up camp and reflect on recent events.

'I killed someone,' he says shamefully.

'I let someone die because of their love for me and I didn't even return the affection,' I join in the cheerful mood.

'Can I study your mind?' Gallade suddenly suggests.

'Why?' I question.

'I want to see what kinds of personalities lay in your mind,' Gallade exclaims.

'Sure,' I reply and I walk over to him and sit in his lap while he examines my mind.

After a short time he breaks the silence, 'Too many, a nerd, immature, stealthy, even a nymphomaniac. But what made me break off is a great source of evil in your mind. Something that could destroy the world. If it does come out, I'm afraid I can't help you.'

'Am I that powerful?' I ask, 'also, can my personalities take over me?'

'Yes to both your questions,' he replies.

I shudder at the thought of the nymphomaniac coming out.

'I have a request,' Gallade states, 'is for you to keep that terror within.'

END OF CHAPTER 5

God, I'm so happy that I managed to finish this chapter. Also I would like to ask you as the reader to suggest ideas as I'm really running out.


End file.
